Maximum Survives
by NorthAngel
Summary: Fangs gone. and Max has to get it over it. will she ever get over Fang? will Dylan finally get her heart? come find out in Maximum Survives
1. Chapter 1

"Here," Dylan said as he passes me a take-out bag from Wendy's. He stood watching as I opened it up.

"Um, thanks." I said. I was sitting on my bed like I had been doing for the last 4 days, pouting. But what did you expect me to be doing, the guy I was in love with left me cause he thought it was the right thing to do. Fang left me. I felt my heart break, again. After all we had been through it all together and finally when we get to having a relationship he decides to leave.

"Geeze Max," the sound of Dylan's voice brought me back to reality, "when are you going to realize that Fang's not coming back and he doesn't need you right now, but we do! The flock needs you, I need you. So get off that stupid bed and be a leader for pete's sake!

"You know I really want to punch you right now," anger filling my voice.

"Well then do it, punch me. If that's what it takes to get you to finally stop laying around then do it!" he was standing only a few feet away from my bed so all it took was jumping up and off the bed for me to connect my fist with his perfect face. He didn't even flinch, but I saw the little bit of pain it had caused him in his eyes. Man, I had lost my touch, that should have hurt him more.

"Better?" he asked with real concern. I thought about it and i realized I did feel better, huh going to have to remember that.

"Yeah thanks, sorry about that." Finally relalizing I had just hit one of the flock. Crap.

"No worries, you needed it and I also think you need to come flighing with me, it would do you some good." I saw a small smile grow bigger as I finally relented.

"But first let me check on the flock." I finally remembered that I hadn't given any thought until this moment that they might have stuff worring them about Fang leaving, too.

"No need they're fine," Dylan said finally relaxing, " They know how much you loved him and they understand. Nudge is in her room watching some teen drama, Gazzy & Iggy are working on a new kind of bomb that Gazzy thought of, Total & Akila are still on their honeymoon, & Angel is worried about you, but she fell asleep an hour ago with the promise of a few more. So see, they are all alright so I don't think they would mind you getting out for a little while, in fact I think they would incourage you to."

"Alright, but only for alittle while." I knew that it was going to take more than flying to get me back to my old self again. So off we went completely forgetting to eat. We saw Gazzy & Iggy as we flew over the woods.

"Max! Hey!" Gazzy yelled up to me as we waved to them.

The wind blew my hair as we flew through the mountains, the ice melting away as the sun rose in the sky.

"Um Dylan, I need to get something to eat." I said at the same moment that my stomach grawled and my wings started to give out (no breakfast remember).

"Max!" Dylan exclaimed as I started to drop altitude.

"Not good. Dylan I'm going to need you to hold me up for a few minutes as we look for a place to eat," he shook his head as he flew right beneath me ready to check me if I fell," alright im going to bring in my wings." We were only a few yards from the trees under us,So this wasn't going to be easy. I closed my wings and as Dylan flipped over to catch me, I should have known this wouldn't work but stupid me I didn't think about that part so I dropped like a rock right onto him, and down we went, Hard. One moment we were flying over the trees and now we were hitting them as the ruff ground grew closer & closer. We were bunsing around hitting branches and then it all went black.

'Max! Max wake up, Max!" my eye lids fluttered open to see Dylan crouched over me with dried blood on his face.

"what happened?" I asked as I sat up, my stomach grumbled and then I remembered, "We fell didn't we? Geezes! Im so stupid whats wrong with me I knew that was dangerous why didn't I remember that!"

"Easy Max it wasn't your fault, its alright, but we might want to get you some food cause we need to be heading back."

"How long?" I asked as I took in our surrondings, trees, trees, & more trees, great.

"Three hours, angel is probably up by now & also probably frecking out." Even better.

"Well we had better get going then." I said as I started to get up off the ground.

"Easy Max, you don't know how hard you hit your head yet, maybe we should wait."

"No," I said, "I have a better idea. You go back to the house round up some grub and then get you behind back here as fast as you can. Got it?"

"Max! you can't just ask me to leave you when you just woke up from falling a 100 feet or more!" Dylan seemed really angry at that idea, like I had said it just to upset him.

"That wasn't a suggestion, it was a order so if you don't want me to kick your butt right now than I would hit the sky, quick." I said it with enough authority to make the whole flock start running for the hills if they had been there, but all it seemed to do for Dylan was make him angrier and frown at me. But just like always, I got my way and he hit the sky without another word. So there I was along with Dylan fading away into the night sky headed towards the house most likely, so I headed in that general direction.

* * *

Hey People! well just so you know i dont own maximum ride. well i hope you like the story and feel free to get some suggestions if you want. i plan on writing more but till then see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long! my computer crashed, but yeah so i hope you like it!**

* * *

The trees seemed to grow denser as I hopefully followed Dylan's trail. He had been gone for 10 minutes now I was getting worried, what the heck was taking that boy so stinking long. I looked up to the sky to see that not only was the forest thicker but that the sky was getting darker, how the world loved messing with me. I jumped up trying to get back into the air, but even if I had, had the energy the forest was just too thick. I made it 20 feet off the ground before I had to take a break up in a tree. I heard a voice off to my right and stupid me I followed it. I jumped from tree to tree, my wings pulled tight against my back.

"Do you think we are far enough away?" I heard the voice and knew before I even saw them, they were Erasers.

"Why does it matter we have him! Nothing can stand in our way now!" A different, more prideful voice responded. From what I could tell from the distance I was at, was that there were two fur-balls and someone else. I try to move closer without making a sound hoping they wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah, Maximum Ride won't dare to mess with us when she sees who we have!" They kept talk as my heart skipped beats wondering who they had and why it would give me trouble. I was now close enough to see that the two erasers were standing by a brown feed bag that was breathing. I had never seen them before and it was worrying me about who the he in the bag was, but either way when I saw that bag breathing, I knew what I was going to do.

"Alright you wait here while I go get some fire wood, ok Rufus?" The one without pride in his voice said as the other guy just gave a bleak nod and lay down next to the brown bag. The less prideful one was gone for a good three minutes before I finally got down from my tree to attack the Eraser.

"WOW, Rufus?" The guy flipped around trying to pen point the location from my voice was coming to come.

"What kind of name is that, it sounds like you puked up crap on yourself?" I jumped down from the tree I was in and landed right next to the brown bag.

"BRAT! I'll get you now!" Rufus yelled as he ran toward me, he didn't change. I kicked him in the face a then threw a jab at his stomach. When I looked at the job I had done, I found a grown man on his side, crying.

"WOW, you are a baby. Now that we had that fun little talk I'll be going now and I'll be taking this bag off your hands as well." I walked over to the bag, picked it up (man this bag weighs a ton!) and went over to their food supply, grabbed enough to get me home and took off not even caring that the baby-man had run off into the woods for his friend.

I got 100 yards away before the bag became too much for me, in my not-having-enough-food-state. I went down to a small cave up off the side of a cliff and set the bag down.

"Alright you can get out now, it's all safe." I said to the bag, hoping someone I trusted, loved, and that was a complete jerk for leaving me would pop out of the bag, but he didn't, neither did anything else.

"COME ON! Get out already!" I pulled at the ropes that held the bad closed, untied them and opened the bag to see two things. One, it wasn't Fang and two; it was a boy, my age wearing a dirty, plaid, farmers jacket and holey, faded jeans. He was also in a drugged sleep.

"Oh dear." I said as I looked up to the sky, why did it always have to be me. I looked over at the boy he had nice chocolate brown hair and a nice form, with muscular arms and legs, but a soft face that seemed to welcome the whole world. I sat down beside this angel-kid waiting for him to wake up.

A groan came from the boy about two hours later (Where is Dylan?), I looked over to see his eyes flutter open.

"Well finally, Sleeping Beauty, I thought you were going to sleep forever." I joked as he finally sat up and looked around.

"I really don't feel good." His voice sounded like a stream of water, so soft and calm.

"That was probably the drugs they gave you when they put you in that stupid bag." I glared at the bag. Who could put someone so sweet sounding and looking, in a bag like that! I mean that's even low for them and I've seen pretty low.

"Wait!" the boy looked over at me and moved a few steps back from me, "Who are you then?"

"Oh, well kind of thought you knew that; I'm Maximum, Maximum Ride, but everyone just calls me Max for short." I said while standing up, I got the whole James Bond feeling, but I felt super stupid for trusting this guy I mean, come on, hadn't I just been betrayed by the boy of my dreams and now I am trusting this kid I had never met, with my name.

"OK, well thanks for whatever you did, but I got to be going now." He walked over to the opening of the cave and saw, well nothing; it was really dark by this time.

"You can't get out that way you'll just have to wait till I feel up to getting us out of here." I leaned against the wall of the cave; ad looked over at the boy to see a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, well just watch me." With that two brown wings the color of his hair shot out of his back and he jumped out of the cave; off the side of a cliff. He is one of us, I realized as my eyes went from their normal size to the size of the meal I planned on eating when I got home. The boy I had saved, the boy I had waited to wake up for two whole hours, was special. He was just like us, like me, a winged-human.

* * *

**Well what did you think! (Little disclamer, i do not own anything in this story, but angel-boy, Rufus, and the sotyr line otherwise it all belongs to James Patterson)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! WEll this is the next chapter in Maximum Survives and i really hope you like it. Sorry it took so long in getting here i finally got my internet back up on my computer (stupid computer) but i love it anywa cause it allows me to write these stories! Well ENJOY!**

* * *

I watched the boy fly off into the night, I'd never seen something soo wonderful as this. It was the dead of night, the moon shinnying from above while his brown wings swiftly moved up and down, drifting back and forth. It was more amazing than anything else. As he finally was to far for me to see I went back into the cave to start up a fire, knowing that if I was going to have to wait till morning for Dylan to show back up. That boy was in for a truckful of trouble when I saw him next!

"Oh My Soul, Oh my Soul.." I started to sing to myself as I worked trying to fill the silence of the night.

"You never let go, You NEVER LET GO!" I sang as loud as I could which I should have realized was a very stupid thing to do.

"So this is the infamous Maximum Ride." I flipped around to see Rufus and his buddy standing there with ugly little smirks on their faces. I knew I was in trouble not only did they have the advantage of being infront of the only way out, I was also really woren out and didn't have enough energy to fly far enough away from these guys.

"How about we have a little talk about your manners, Max." With that it started, Rufus jumped at me and I moved just in time to not get flattened by +200lb. of eraser fat, but his buddy jumped as well and landed a punch to my stomach.

"AHHH!" I grunted as I passed to his side trying to get away before they got another hit in. I opened my wings and jumped off the cliff edge, just as the boy had done not 20 minutes ago. I felt the wind on my face right before a skreaching pain came from my back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was pulled back into to cave by my wings as my scream echoed on the wind. I knew without looking that at least one if not both of my wings were broken and I wouldn't be able to fly, not to mintion pull my wings in.

"Give her the old one, two Rufus!" the buddy cried out as a flood of punches landed on my body. As each punch took a direct hit, I felt my body little by little fall away. I was just coneous enough to feel when they finish punching me, picked me up and opened the brown bag that they had put the boy in. The last thing I remember before finally letting go of consiousness was shouting from the intrense to the cave.

"LET HER GO!"

* * *

**Ok so it was really short but you have to say i picked a great spot to end it. Well the next chapter is coming soon, acually i'm going to work on it the second i put this up! WEll see ya and have a Merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Everybody this is the next chapter in Maximum Survives and i hope you like it!**

* * *

"_Max!" Fang's voice drifted over the breeze as we danced through the clouds. I laughed as I trussed Fang's soft black hair, watching as his wonderful smirk lit up his face. We scooped down towards the ground only paying attention to each other. When I finally looked away from Fang's face it was too late. Erasers desended on us, we fought with all our might, but there were too many of them._

"_FANG!" I screamed as they dragged him away from me. They held me down as pain came each punch that hit me, as one of the Erasers walked up to me I saw that it was Rufus. He leaned in close grabbed my hair,_

"_He's dead birdie, he's dead." With those words he sent the final punch straight into my gut._

"FANG!" I jerked up, breathing deeply as I looked around. I was lying on a rod-iron bed with dark blue blankets, in side a room of blackish color. I looked around to see a few pictures of a young boy with a woman who looked like his mother, then the boy himself sitting on a chair in the corner of the room watching me with intense golden eyes.

"Who's Fang?" the boy asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to me without even seeming to see me flinch away from him. I glared at him giving him enough cold shoulders to tell him to bug off.

"Well anyway, you should take it easy after getting all those bruises." His soft voice sounded almost familiar to me, but I just couldn't place it. I tried to stand up but the second I moved pain cursed through me from every part of my body. I looked down to see bandages all over me and when I looked over my shoulder I saw one of my wings blooded up but fine. The other sadly was hanging limp at my side twisted in ways it should never have been twisted. It brought tears to my eyes to see how badly hurt it was.

"You know, I've never seen one of my own kind before, it's amazing that you're even alive at this moment." He stood up and let two brown wings tumble out from his back, I looked from the wings to his face and saw that the color of his hair and the feathers were the same.

"Ahh!" I grabbed my head as it all came rushing back to me. This is the boy that I saved yesterday after Dylan left to go get me food, which he still hadn't come back from. I remembered how my wing had been inquired, but how had I gotten here?

"What... How did I get here?" I looked back at the boy wondering who he was.

"Well um, see I had flown off and gone to sit on a tree branch a little ways off wondering what I should do next when I heard your scream. So I raced back to the cave wanting to pay you back for saving me from those people...

"Erasers," I said he gave me a funny look so I went on with, "that's what we call those jerks, Erasers, they change from human to wolves and all they want to do is to cause us bird-kids pain."

"Us! You mean there are more than just you and me?" His face lit up like a light bulb, I could just see the idea of more of us going through his head.

"Go back to your story and we'll talk about that later." I really didn't want to let the kid down but the idea of telling him about the flock just scared me.

"Ok! So I get back there…

. . . .

"LET HET GO!" I screamed as I looked at the two men holding the girl who had saved me from theses guys earlier. When I saw how bruised up she was, anger boiled up inside of me. I knew that without me this girl was going to die and I just couldn't let that happen.

"Oh look Carl its Mr. Angel-Face! Come on, buddy give me your best shot!" He stood over the girl like she was just a little bit of trash needed to be taken out.

My anger grew as I thought; I remembered how she laughed as I woke up in front of her. She had golden brown hair that blew on the soft breeze and eyes the color of the leaves on the trees outside. I remembered how she said her name with such strength like she could take on the world, Maximum Ride.

I looked down at broken girl before me and saw the twisted wings on her back and with that I blew it. I grabbed the girl before they could even move, punished the ground above us and watched it fall down to cover p the opening that I had just flown through, trapping those two guys in there for the time being.

I held the girl called Max in my arms and flew over the forest. I kept going till I found a lone cabin on the other side of a mountain, three mountains away from where those jerks were probably still trapped. Hoping that Max would survive through this, now that she wasn't just the girl that saved me, I had so many questions for her and so bandaged her up the best I could and waited for her to wake up, I'm betting this is how she felt when she rescued me.

. . . .

"..So that's what happened after you passed out. I don't know where those guys are right now, but we're safe for now." His voice trembled with the effort it took him to finish the sentence.

"How long have you been up, um...?" I realized I still didn't know this kid's name, "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Archer but everyone used to call me Arch for short." He blushed and hid his face like that was a strange name, was he in for a wake up call.

"Ok Arch, how long have you been up?" I looked him over and saw the give- give signs of intense sleep lose, droopy eyes, dead leg, and most of all wings that weren't straight just limp.

"Maybe around 24 hours with twelve of those carrying you." He yawned as he spoke which let me tell you the motherly instincts I'd grown over the years with the flock, kicked into overdrive.

"Alright, you need to get some rest." I got out of the bed stood up saw a few stars but knew it would go away in a few seconds. I walked around the bed and before Arch could protest, I grabbed him by the arm and did the signature Max-flipped-you-into-bed move on him and gave him enough of a glare to get him to stay put.

"I'm going to go get us some food while you just rest here, got it?" I had walked to the door of the room and turned around when I heard him start to get back up again.

"How can you? There are bruises…" He looked me over to see only a few small bruises left on my visible being and that was it, "Where did all those bruises go!" He looked at me in confusion; his face was so funny I had to laugh.

"How about this, you promise to sleep for a while, I'll go get us some food, and then when I get back I'll tell you all about who we are as hybrids." Without waiting for an answer I walked out of the room. I walked down a small but homey kind of hall that leads to a spacious living room/kitchen. There where a few more pictures on the walls and some games in a see-through cabinet, but otherwise it was like this house was never used.

I walked over to the pantry and open its two white wash doors to see more food than I had ever seen at one time. Thirty different types of microwaveable meals, 45 cans of chef boy-rd raviolis, and from what I could see over 100 different assortments of bags, boxes, and cans of other things. Whoever lived here was either super rich or out of their minds, but at this moment I didn't care. I microwave 12 of the meals and grabbed a bag of Doritos on my way back to the room Arch was in.

When I walked in, there was Arch curled up like a baby, asleep with the cutest face I had ever seen, but even though this guy was probably around the same age as me he still pulled off the whole innocence thing pretty darn well. I knew that I was going to protect this guy, no matter what it cost me. I sat down and watched as that boy slept the rest of the day away and all I did was eat my precooked chicken and mashed potatoes. . .

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed I hope to have the next one out sometime next week, but no promises. Yours truly NorthAngel**


End file.
